1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a positioning device and a method for measuring distance between multiple positioning devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Positioning devices are widely used in electronic products, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA).
Commonly, a positioning device includes an antenna, a receiving module, a processing module, and a displaying module. Using the antenna, the receiving module receives signals transmitted from satellites. The processing module determines a position of the device using the satellite signals. The displaying module displays the position of the positioning device on an electronic map. Thus, a user of the positioning device can know his position.
However, in addition to knowing his position, a user may want to know the distance between his positioning device and the positioning device of another user.
Therefore, a positioning device and a method for measuring distance between multiple positioning devices are needed to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.